When I was Your Man
by evilkyung
Summary: I know that I was wrong, I was too late. But, I want you to know, I've regret all of my mistakes. / Broken!KrAy, slight SuLay / Dedicated for Kris' Birthday / Songfic from Bruno Mars' When I was Your Man / BL / Ficlet / RnR? ;)


When I was Your Man

Cast  
Wu Yifan  
Zhang Yixing  
Kim Joonmyeon  
Huang Zitao

Disclaimer  
**The cast aren't mine**, but **the story are mine**! **Plagiarism**? **Karma does exist**, btw.

Genre  
**Romance** and **Angst**, maybe?

Summary  
I know that I was wrong, I was too late. But, I want you to know, I've regret all of my mistakes. / Broken!KrAy, slight SuLay / Dedicated for Kris' Birthday / Songfic from Bruno Mars' When I was Your Man / BL / Ficlet / RnR? ;)

Warning  
**Typos** bertebaran._. Harap maklum kalo **gaje**-_-, **diksi aneh**, selain didedikasikan buat ultahnya Kris, ini juga kado ultah buat koko Kevin tercinta, yang ultahnya 6 November kemaren! Happy Birthday~

Ini juga kado anniv buat Jii sama koko :p Nah, sekarang pajak annivnya mana? :p

**Don't like, don't mind to read it**. It's** Shounen Ai**, guys.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

_Same bed. But, it feels just a little bit bigger now.  
Our song on the radio. But, it don't sound the same._

Kini aku tengah berbaring, menatap langit-langit kamarku. Entah mengapa rasanya ada yang hampa. Suara radio yang tengah mencari saluran menemaniku dalam kehampaan. Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar melodi indah, yang sungguh tak asing lagi bagiku.

_One Direction – Little Things._

Namun, rasa ketika mendengarkan lagu ini sudah tak sama seperti dulu lagi. Rasanya berbeda, ketika aku bersama denganmu, dan ketika ditengah kehampaan seperti ini.

.

_When our friends talk about you, all it does it just tear me down.  
'Cause, my heart breaks a little when I hear your name.  
It's all just sounds like, too young, too dumb to realize._

"Kris ge, kau melamun lagi," ujar Zitao. Aku terkesiap. Apa benar aku melamun?

"Apa ini karena Lay-ge?"

**Gotcha.**

"Tidak, satu lagi, jangan sebutkan nama orang itu lagi Zitao," karena hatiku akan makin hancur apabila aku mendengar namanya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Kau tahu ge?" sahut Zitao tiba-tiba. Aku berbalik lagi dan duduk didepannya. "Kau sudah terlalu terlambat. **Dia sudah tak akan kembali lagi padamu.** **Kenapa kau masih mengharapkannya? Dia bahkan sudah tak mengharapkanmu.** Kau sudah membuangnya."

Aku membelalakan mataku. Benarkah aku telah membuangnya?

Zitao menarik nafas. "**Lupakan dia, dan carilah yang lain** ge, dengan catatan, jangan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada Lay gege. Aku pergi dulu, aku masih punya dua kelas lagi hari ini. Sampai jumpa, Kris ge."

.

_That I should've bought you flowers, and held your hand.  
Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance.  
Take you to every party, 'cause all you wanted to do was dance.  
Now my baby dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

Seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik, membelikan mu bunga, mengenggam tanganmu ketika kau gugup atau takut. Seharusnya, aku meluangkan waktu untukmu, ketika aku mempunyai kesempatan itu.

Seharusnya, aku juga membawamu kepesta, karena aku tau, kau sangat menyukai menari, dan kau sangat mengharapkan untuk menari –tapi lebih tepat disebut berdansa- denganku, pada saat itu.

Tapi sekarang, kau sudah bergandengan tangan, berdansa, berpelukan, bahkan berciuman dengan pria lain. Suho-ssi.

.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways,  
caused a good strong woman like you, to walk out my life._

Aku tahu, jika harga diriku, kebutuhanku, emosiku, dan jalan –yang menurutmu dan sekarang aku mengakuinya- egois, membuatku **kehilangan sosok sepertimu dari kehidupanku**.

Namun, yang membuatku heran, **kenapa kau masih mau bertahan**? **Dengan pria** –yang kali ini kuakui- **bodoh**, **yang menyia-yiakan dirimu**, hanya **demi harga dirinya sendiri?** Ahaha.

.

_Now, I never, never get to clean up the mess I made,  
And it haunts me, every time I close my eyes._

Zitao menatapku tajam, entah apa yang ada dipikiran anak itu.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan semua masalah yang kau buat, Kris ge," ZItao membuka suaranya.

"Masalah apa?" balasku.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? **Minta maaflah** pada Lay gege, **lalu relakan dia**,"

..

Ruangan ini begitu gelap. Aku tak dapat melihat apapun.

'**Dia sudah tak akan kembali lagi padamu.** **Kenapa kau masih mengharapkannya? Dia bahkan sudah tak mengharapkanmu.**'

Bukankah itu suara Zitao?

"Zitao? Kaukah itu?"

'**Lupakan Lay gege, dan carilah yang lain**'

"Zitao?"

'**Minta maaflah, lalu relakan dia**'

"MEIYOU!"

..

"MEIYOU!"

Aku terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran.

Mimpi seperti ini lagi.

Tuhan, apakah aku harus meminta maaf padanya? Meminta maaf atas semua kesalahanku? Haruskah?

.

_Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong.  
I know, I'm probably much too late,  
to try and apologize for my mistakes, but,  
I just want you to know_

Baiklah, sesuai saran Zitao, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan meminta maaf, lalu merelakannya. Merelakannya untuk pergi dari sisiku.

To: XingXing  
Number: +00888xxxx

Subject: Bisakah kita bertemu?

Bisakah kita bertemu? Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.  
Aku tunggu di _Coffee Shop_, seperti biasa. Jam 4 sore.  
Aku sangat berharap kau mau datang, XingXing.  
Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengajakmu untuk kembali kesisiku lagi.

..

"Hai, Kris,"

Yixing menyapaku dengan suara kaku, atau gugup, mungkin? Kulihat, Suho, juga berada disampingnya, menampakkan senyum malaikat andalannya.

"Hai, Xing. Hai, Suho-ssi. Duduklah," balasku dengan suara seramah mungkin. Berharap bahwa suaraku takkan terdengan parau atau pecah.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kris-ah?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Untuk semua kesalahanku selama ini. Kau tau? **Aku menyesal**."

"**Tidak usah meminta maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu**," jawab Yixing dengan senyum lembut.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Yixing hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk.

..

_I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hands  
Give you all his hours, when he has the chance  
Take you to every party,  
'Cause, I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the thing I should have done,  
When I was your man._

"Aku harap kau menjaga Yixing dengan baik, Suho-ssi. Membelikannya bunga, menggengam tangannya ketika dia gugup atau ketakutan, meluangkan waktumu untuk dia ketika kau mempunyai kesempatan, dan,"

Aku menarik nafasku.

"Membawanya ke pesta, mungkin? Mengajaknya berdansa, karena aku tahu, dia sangat menyukai hal itu. Melakukan semua hal yang harusnya aku lakukan, ketika aku masih miliknya."

"Itu sudah pasti, dan **aku tak akan mau mengulangi hal yang sama** Kris-ssi. Karena **aku menyadari, bahwa, dia sangat berharga bagiku**," jawab Suho, sambil tersenyum. Dia setengah menyindirku.

"Baiklah, aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian. _Longlast!_ Dan, selamat tinggal, XingXing-ah, Suho-ssi."

.

END

.

Ini drabble / ficlet? –o-  
Ga jelas-_-

Btw, ini terinspirasi waktu denger lagu ini ._. Sama, terinspirasi dri penampilannya Planktons16 di apresiasi seni waktu MOP, Kaya semacam bikin video klip dari lagu ini gitu, kkk~ dan mereka menang juara pertama ._. Beda banget sama kelas saya-_,- Tapi gapapa lah ya, yang penting udah usaha, Asma Akut! Ayooo~ Semangat XD

Ini FFnya buat kado 7th monthversatynya koko Kevin sama Jii /pajak anniv ditunggu ya/, kado ultahnya koko Kevin & Kris gege! /btw, saya juga barengan sama koko juga kris loh/ /ga nanyaa/ Meskipun kelewat beberapa hari, tapi gapapa, mending telat ketimbang ga ngasih :p

Itu kata-kata yg dicetak tebel, punya makna sendiri buat saya :p Mulai dari gagal mupon /eh/ sampe '_how to forget all about him, and let him go_' /ngek, soalnya terkadang, walau udah mupon, tapi masih keinget cyin~/ XD

Bikin FF ini ada aja halangannya, mulai diajak main sama Jii, ditelfon sama Jii, diajak main adek, kepotong waktu ngerjakan tugas, dll -_-"

Juga ini bikin jalan ceritanyanya waktu lagi bosen-bosennya jam pelajaran Sejarah Indonesia. Lumayan, 1 jam pelajaran dipake tidur._. 1 jam yang lain dipake bikin rancangan beberapa FF XD / - anak bandel, jangan ditiru yaa/ habis, gurunya waktu nerangin ga enak banget, udah suara pelan, tulisan dipapan kecil-kecil pula =="

Sekali lagi Happy #KriscassoDay!

At last, mind to review? /angelic smile/


End file.
